rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
UE Session 7
Session 6 Session awards: 22 total #Interpretation: 15. Characters where well executed in town. #Difficult Actions: 2. Characters made few skill checks. #Good Ideas: 1. Tactics limited to we charge or we hang back. #Session Lenght: 4 1/2 hours * 2 = 9 Experience. Session 7 Session awards: 17 total #Interpretation: 10. Excessive complaints and player inattention made it difficult for players to get and remain in character. #Difficult Actions: 2. Sharply limited character skill selection and overspecilization let the group deficent in needed skills. Courage did have and succeed on a couple of Feats of Strength check. #Good Ideas: 1. Tactics limited to complaining about the situation and brute force tactics. #Session Lenght: 4 1/2 hours * 1 = 4 Experience. Total both sessions: 39 Experience. Phoenix Ingrid Your presence significantly slowed down play and added to my stress level. Either pay attention or please find another group. I will not spend minutes a turn waiting for your response only to have you wander off with no comprehension of what is happening. Rindou This character has been highly specilized into a quick kill striker with limited staying power and limited non empowered fighing abilities. The class right up specifically states that tecs. are not the best of fighters but can unleash devestating techs. Yet the character is often played like a frontline tank. You should NOT be the first one into a room. You have neither the LP, Defense, Attack, or Armor to survive at such a role. Courage is the heavy assult unit. Please allow him to play that role. Stats, Skill and MK. Regardless of character concept all characters should be playable and able to survive basic combat on a sustained basis. NPC's will be made to present a challenge to the group as a whole and encounters will be structred in a fashion that makes sense according to the situation. Most of the time this means you will not beable to take a break and recover all you Ki. So expend your resources appropreatly. Rather than saving up your MK for the next big super attack, please use your current 50 MK to purchase Ki transmission and Ki healing. It is not fair for another player to spend most of the game healing you, while you spend everything on a one round victory attack. (These tactics also force NPC's to be able to survive aginst your buff attack and decemate you when weakened or have very short combats in which only rindou plays a major roll.) Also Please purhcase several less and maintainable ki powers that will give a small buff to your attack and defense and will be maintianable for a sustained duration. All of this having been said. If you choose not to take any of these options to make the character more playable and self suporrtive, please do not complain the whole game when things do not go your way. Fixed Defense Combat In an assult situation the defender always has a significant advantage due to being able to force the enemy to come to them. A smart defeneder will use this to repeatedly surprise, ambush and out manever the invader. They will also use terrain, structure design and existing features to funnel attakcers into smaller areaas where they can be surrounded, have rocks drop on them, arrow shot at them thru small holes, boiling oil form the ceiling, men safe behind solid walls stabing spears into them, and hurling explosives into confined groups of attackers. If you are unfamiliar with military or small squad tactics, please take the War skill as it covers such knowledge and all characters have justification for doing so as Singer would easily provide such training. Quite bitching about not being able to use cheap tactics like putting a hole in the wall and think. Category:UE